It is known that vertical water movement in a body of water can be beneficial for various reasons. These include the removal of stagnant water zones and the elimination of thermal strata or thermoclines.
Various apparatus have been developed to achieve such movement. These generally comprise some form of conduit that directs water vertically and usually upwardly. However, there are difficulties in achieving such movement across a sufficient area without having to use more apparatus. As a result, it can be costly both from an equipment and power point of view to achieve a suitable extent of movement across a body of water.
In many cases, it is necessary to dose the water with suitable chemicals or water treatment compounds in order to achieve a suitable water quality. In these cases, it can be difficult to achieve a suitable distribution of such compounds throughout the body of water.